


Бессонница

by yamatostree



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatostree/pseuds/yamatostree
Summary: Хорнисофт про лучших мужей Конохи.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 28





	Бессонница

**Author's Note:**

> Ребята, кто читал "Трещины", давайте я вот сразу скажу, что эта работа попроще. Но моя жена все еще просит меня писать рейтинг, и я не могу не.

Какаши слышит сквозь сон знакомые звуки. Повторяющийся шорох простыней и одеяла, вздохи, затем шарканье шагов, шум воды.

«Дальше будет чайник», – думает он и обещает себе, что встанет, если услышит вскипающий чайник. Но проваливается в темноту.

Эти звуки значат, что у Ируки снова бессонница. Сейчас он заварит мяту и выкурит у окна кухни единственную сигарету. И, если не поймать его в этот момент, вполне возможно пойдет работать, уснув под утро на горе свитков, которые он теперь таскает из своей квартиры к Какаши и обратно.

В постели без Ируки сиротливо и прохладно, но заставить себя встать все равно слишком сложно. Хатаке приходится собрать всю силу воли, чтобы из-под тяжелого и уютного одеяла спустить ноги на пол, по которому бежит сквозняк из открытого кухонного окна.

Какаши знает, что ходит бесшумно, он ничего не может с этим поделать. Поэтому, когда джонин уже видит Ируку, тот его еще не замечает. Стоит спиной, каштановые волосы рассыпались по плечам. Из одежды – одни пижамные штаны. Какие мысли сегодня мешают ему спать и видеть сны? Какаши наблюдает, как вьется в скудном свете луны и фонарей дымок от сигареты: Ирука держит ее как-то забавно и неумело, прижимая большим пальцем к указательному и среднему. Хатаке не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему это кажется таким трогательным. Он просто… смотрит. Пока желание обнять бессонного сенсея не становится потребностью. Тогда Какаши издает предупредительное покашливание.

Ирука, встрепенувшись, чуть не роняет сигарету. Какаши готов поклясться, что щеки чуунина немедленно трогает румянец, хотя никакой тайны в его ночном курении нет.

– Не спится? – спрашивает Какаши.

Умино молча качает головой.

Теперь к нему можно подойти, и испещренные шрамами бледные руки обвивают сенсея со спины. Какаши немного удивляет, как мягкий лунный свет сглаживает контраст между оттенками их кожи, обычно такой выраженный. Он утыкается носом в волосы Ируки, вдыхая аромат дома. И дыма, едва уловимый.

Ирука тушит сигарету и кладет свои ладони поверх рук Какаши на своей талии.

– А ты чего встал? – спрашивает он.

Какаши жмет плечами. Умино уже наверняка догадался, что из-за него. Бессонницы Ируки заставляют его чувствовать себя беспомощным. Джонин заваривал возлюбленному разные смеси трав и делал теплое молоко, он отправлял сенсея в горячие ванны и читал ему вслух. Если была какая-то конкретная причина, которая волновала Ируку и мешала заснуть, с этим можно было как-то справиться, отвлечь его… Но иногда причины не было, или она лежала слишком глубоко, чтобы ей можно было поделиться. И тогда казалось, что можно только ждать.

Но Хатаке Какаши не привык сдаваться без боя. Он прижимает Ируку к себе еще крепче и шепчет на ухо:

– Возвращайся со мной в постель. У меня есть пара мыслей о том, как помочь тебе уснуть.

Сенсей оборачивается через плечо:

– Да нет, Каши, я наверное…

– Сядешь поработать? – перебивает его Какаши и наблюдает, как Ирука отводит взгляд. – Ты уже делал так вчера, помнишь? Я едва смог разбудить тебя утром, и ты страдал, что не чувствуешь шею и плечи.

Пользуясь недолгой паузой, Хатаке окончательно поворачивает любовника лицом к себе, гладит по щеке и целует. Это короткий, но чувственный поцелуй. Приглашение. Обещание.

– Пойдем со мной, – снова шепчет он, отстранившись.

И стоит Ируке коротко кивнуть, как джонин подхватывает его на руки и несет в кровать.

– Это что за произвол, Хатаке?

Сдерживаемый смех, серьезный тон.

– Это чтобы ты не передумал по пути.

– Там окно осталось открытым!

– Наплевать.

Какаши роняет Ируку на кровать и сам нависает сверху, молниеносно, будто сенсей действительно мог бы попытаться сбежать. Шепчет ему в губы еще раз:

– Наплевать.

И Ирука сдается. Он целует Какаши и отзывается тихими стонами и легкими укусами на прикосновения.

Хатаке изумляется, насколько отзывчиво тело сенсея, и вместе с тем – насколько непостоянно. Вчера Ирука мог сходить с ума, стоило ухватить его покрепче за волосы на затылке, а сегодня это уже не сработает. Его каждый раз нужно исследовать заново, и это разжигает в Какаши невозможный азарт. Не без страха ошибки, но…

Сегодня особенно чувствительной зоной оказываются соски. Стоит Какаши задеть их мимоходом, как спина Ируки выгибается, а смуглые пальцы впиваются в бледную кожу. Хатаке улыбается в поцелуй и собирается довести любовника до исступления.

Ирука стонет и изворачивается под легкими движениями рук Какаши, вжимается горячим пахом ему в бедро.

– Это твои мысли о том, как помочь мне уснуть? – спрашивает он срывающимся шепотом.

– Да, а что? – Какаши опускается ниже и обводит набухший бугорок соска языком. – Все еще хочешь пойти работать?

Умино почти судорожно трясет головой: нет, работать он сейчас не хочет. Какаши, впрочем, и сам довольно отчетливо чувствует, чего хочет сейчас Ирука. Он дразнится еще немного, слушая сбивающееся дыхание, прежде чем отстраниться, чтобы избавить сенсея от лишней одежды. Пижамные штаны Какаши уже научился снимать одним длинным движением. В конце этого длинного движения они отправлялись на пол. Белье следом за ними.

А дальше Хатаке нужны несколько мгновений, чтобы перевести дыхание, потому что Ирука _такой красивый_. Раздетый, разгоряченный, он не думает о том, в какой позе лежит, прикрыл глаза рукой и не может поймать взгляд Какаши. Трепет его грудной клетки от короткого и прерывистого дыхания напоминает чем-то биение птицы в горсти. Хатаке снова дотрагивается до сосков, вызывая у Ируки короткий всхлип, и скользит руками, да и взглядом ниже. Шрам на ребрах, крепкий пресс и уже налившийся кровью член, такой великолепно длинный и узкий.

Прошло, наверное, уже полгода с тех пор, как Какаши впервые увидел Ируку без одежды, и он еще помнит, как подумал тогда, что это зрелище никогда не станет привычным. И оно не становится. Каждый раз оказывается по-новому чудесным. Как, впрочем, каждая минута, которую они проводят вместе.

Лунное сияние, льющееся из окна, серебрит их обоих. Какаши снова возвращается к губам Ируки, целует его и шепчет на ухо:

– Вы такой красивый… сенсей.

Карие глаза распахиваются, в них плещутся тепло, смущение и благодарность. Здесь падает последний рубеж обороны. Ирука заводится быстро, но расслабляется и отдается – медленно, и Какаши радуется, что у него много терпения. Потому что ему больше всего нравится видеть, как любовник открывается перед ним полностью. Что не только тело Ируки слепо подается навстречу прикосновениям, но он весь здесь: трепещет, смотрит, хочет еще. Какаши целует его снова – в губы, в шею. Облизывает, посасывает и щекочет языком соски, прижимаясь к горячему члену голым животом. И поцелуями чертит дорожку вниз, где сможет сделать так, чтобы Ирука совсем растаял, расплавился, растекся по постели и не вставал до утра.

Какаши вскидывает взгляд и видит, что сенсей следит за его движениями. Улыбнувшись ему настолько дерзко, что за такое можно было бы уже и по лицу дать, джонин высовывает кончик языка и медленно проходится им вокруг алеющей головки. Ирука кусает губы. Ирука стонет. Тогда Какаши обхватывает это нежное место губами и ласкает языком уже внутри рта. Можно был бы сказать, что «вдумчиво», но на самом деле Хатаке не думает сейчас ни о чем, в его голове блаженный вакуум, а все существо обращается в кинестетическое восприятие. Вкус, запах, движения. Он ловит каждую попытку шевельнуться, которую предпринимает Ирука. Как он толкается бедрами вперед, чтобы член прошел по ребристому небу. Как начинает дрожать и задыхаться в ответ на глухие стоны Какаши, рождающие вибрацию в горле. И это именно ощущения, а не мысли, подсказывают Хатаке, что он забыл о чем-то важном.

Пока губы и язык Какаши разжигают пожар между ног Ируки, рука возвращается к соскам, ласково обводя их кругом. И он тут же слышит и чувствует, что нашел недостающее звено. Умино запрокидывает голову, и от звуков, которые издает сенсей, у Какаши темнеет в глазах. Он забывает обо всем и готов оставаться в этом мгновении вечность. Поэтому он не может сказать, сколько прошло времени, когда мечущийся по постели, дрожащий Ирука тянет его вверх – за руку, за волосы, за плечи.

– Каши… – зовет он.

Какаши прерывается нехотя. Он уже почти чувствовал, как густая сперма потечет у него по губам, но…

– Возьми меня, - просит Ирука и гладит его по спине.

Какаши кивает и начинает скользить пальцами между ягодиц сенсея, но тот перехватывает руку за запястье и снова тянет наверх, к себе. Хатаке едва не теряет равновесие.

– Я сказал, возьми меня, – повторяет Ирука, глядя в единственный открытый серый глаз.

Осознание занимает пару секунд. У Какаши был план, которому он собирался следовать, но какой смысл в этом плане, если Ирука хочет чего-то другого? Ему самому уже давно горячо и тесно в штанах, так что избавляться от них, целуя любовника, куда придется – в грудь, в живот, во внутреннюю сторону одного из разведенных бедер – ощущается как глоток воздуха после духоты. Ирука кусает собственные пальцы и приподнимает таз, подаваясь навстречу Какаши. Он всегда становится таким нетерпеливым, когда точно знает, чего хочет.

Какаши едва успевает добраться до тюбика смазки, припрятанного у кровати, прежде чем его берут в плен смуглые руки и возмущенные стоны. Приходится проявить чудеса сноровки, чтобы вернуть расположение сенсея. Облизав кончики пальцев левой руки, Какаши зажимает ими сосок Ируки, губами впиваясь ему в губы и проталкивая язык в рот. Правой рукой он при этом размазывает прохладную скользкую жидкость по собственному члену.

К моменту, когда их тела встречаются, Умино снова дрожит от предвкушения. Он немедленно смыкает ноги за спиной Какаши, будто боится, что тот может передумать. Впрочем, пока Хатаке целует его, сенсей милостиво дает любовнику время просто замереть внутри ненадолго. Но, когда Какаши отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, бедра Ируки нетерпеливо подаются вперед.

– Двигайся, – шепчет Умино одними губами.

И Какаши начинает двигаться. Глядя, как меняется лицо сенсея, раскаленное от желания. Поймав его взгляд, Ирука снова тянет руки и прижимает любовника ближе. Ближе. Лицом в горячую кожу плеча и шеи, грудь к груди. Член Ируки оказывается зажат между их подрагивающими животами. Какаши пьянеет от запахов. Какаши стонет, рычит и кусает выступающие ключицы сенсея, совершая рваные толчки у него внутри.

Ирука задыхается у него в руках. Какаши представляет, от чего: от ощущения полноты, от жадности, от обостренных до предела ощущений и искрящих нервов. Иногда не выходит поверить, что можно чувствовать себя так хорошо. Он сам замечает, как удовольствие нарастает в теле, накатывает волнами, накрывающими с головой… Но пока рано.

Хатаке целует шрам на носу Ируки и ловит короткий сладкий стон в ответ. Воздух в комнате как будто густеет, становится одеялом, укрывающим их от остального мира. Никого, кроме них, не существует. Ирука дрожит, и Какаши знает, что нужно наращивать темп. Он поднимается, чувствуя, как сладко ноют царапины, которые сенсей успел оставить у него на спине. В этот раз Ирука его не держит. Сенсей совершенно открыт и беззащитен, он с восторгом встречает судороги, пробегающие по конечностям, когда Какаши входит резко и глубоко.

Хатаке кладет два пальца на приоткрытые губы любовника, требуя облизать их. Погружает в рот, слегка давит на язык. Ирука стонет и плавится. Как, в общем-то, и было задумано, даже если способ достижения цели должен был быть другим. Влажными пальцами Какаши снова скользит к соскам Ируки, и тот выгибает спину какой-то невозможной дугой, а его мышцы сжимаются. Связь с реальностью рвется в сознании джонина.

Его рука оказывается на пульсирующем члене Умино, движения ласковые, но требовательные. Жесты и мимика Ируки становятся хаотичными, его волосы окончательно растрепались, а глаза зажмурены. Какаши на мгновение кажется, что сердце сенсея колотится так бешено, что он может это слышать. А потом с протяжным стоном Ирука кончает. Его еще колотит от удовольствия, когда смуглые ноги снова крепко обхватывают талию Какаши, не позволяя выйти.

Эта неожиданная настойчивость и ехидный карий взгляд обжигают так, что Хатаке понимает: у него не осталось сил держаться. Он снова припадает к Ируке всем телом, свиваясь и сливаясь с любимым. Разум меркнет, растворяясь в ощущениях, когда наступает такая необходимая разрядка.

Обнявшись и переплетаясь ногами, они лежат прямо поверх одеяла. Какаши гладит Ируку: плечи и спину, щеки и темную полоску шрама. Тишина обступает их – уютная, ночная, скрывающая любые тайны. Завтра Хатаке отправится на тренировку с командой номер семь, опоздав, как всегда, а где-то под формой будут саднить царапины, оставленные человеком, который учил их метать кунаи и бинтовал разбитые коленки. Что здесь сказать? Каждый имеет право на свою жизнь.

– Надо бы сходить в душ, – слышится сонный голос Ируки. – Но потом я не лягу так… сладко.

Какаши с удовлетворением отмечает, что может начинать обратный отсчет до момента, когда сенсей уснет. Хватит двух минут. Сто двадцать, сто девятнадцать…

– Давай я решу твою моральную дилемму и скажу, что просто не отпущу тебя, – говорит джонин, для верности придавливая любовника к постели головой на плече.

– Не командуй мне тут, старший по званию нашелся, – ворчит Ирука, но встать даже не пытается.

Сто девять, сто восемь, сто семь…

– И вообще, если бы не твой произвол, то душ бы не понадобился, – напоминает Какаши.

– А я вообще не просил лечить мою бессонницу таким… образом, – парирует сенсей.

Хатаке фыркает:

– Скажи еще теперь, что тебе не понравилось.

– Понравилось!

Девяносто четыре, девяносто три… После пары секунд Ирука добавляет со смущением в голосе:

– Можешь делать так еще.

Ласковая тишина возвращается, и Какаши наслаждается ей, глядя, как в лунном свете танцуют пылинки. Шестьдесят три, шестьдесят два, шестьдесят один… Горячее дыхание Умино становится все более медленным. Хатаке изворачивается и целует Ируку в подбородок:

– Добрых снов, сенсей.

В ответ ему раздается очаровательное невнятное бормотание. Меньше двух минут, надо же. Какаши кое-как натягивает край одеяла на ноги Ируки, а то окно на кухне все-таки осталось открытым, и оттуда тянет свежестью. Что можно чувствовать к кому-то такую щемящую нежность тоже иногда бывает сложно поверить. Но верь, не верь – вот она. Он возвращает голову на плечо Умино и медленно проваливается в сон под колыбельную песню из мерного биения чужого сердца.


End file.
